


The Serpent’s Lair

by pkjmin



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dominatrix, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Masochist, Mild BDSM, Mistress, Smut, Toys, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkjmin/pseuds/pkjmin
Summary: Jongin meets Seulgi, a dominatrix willing to give him a glimpse into her world.





	The Serpent’s Lair

Jongin's heart was a steady beat in his chest as their driver pulled up in front of the club. He still couldn't believe that he'd let Baekhyun talk him into doing this. Baekhyun had let himself into Jongin's apartment that morning, clothes wrinkled and makeup smudged with the happiest grin he'd ever sported. He'd immediately sprawled out on the couch, placing his feet in Jongin's lap. Jongin had pushed them off, his cup of tea burning the soft skin of his palm.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Baekhyun sighed, his arm laying over his eyes as his lips spread into a shit eating grin.

"Women, Jongin. Wonderful, powerful women." After that, he'd gone into a little too much detail about the female dominant he'd met at a dominatrix club the night before and all the wicked little things she did to him. Jongin couldn't deny that he was curious. He hadn't had that much experience with sex, if he did do it it was usually just straight to the point, just another form of release when dancing wasn't cutting it for him. Jongin tugged nervously at the sleeve of his white shirt, schooling his expression into a neutral look as the driver came around the side of the sleek black limo, swiftly tugged the door open.

"Relax. Enjoy yourself." Baekhyun gave Jongin's knee a squeeze before he shot him a devilish grin and stepped out. Jongin sucked in a breath, trying to relax his mind and body much like he would before a dance perfomance. Jongin stepped out, eyes squinting against the bright lights outside of the club. It was in a well known part of town, flashing lights in a variety of colors had it almost seem welcoming despite the knot of nervousness that fluttered inside of Jongin with every step he took towards the door. There was a lineup but Baekhyun ignored it, walking right up to the bouncer. Jongin glanced around, legs cold as the cool night air whispered across the rips in his skinny jeans, his left hand tapping the side of his thigh as he waited whilst his friend whispered in the man's ear. A couple seconds later, they were inside. The club was beautiful inside, red and black the main color schemes. Along the left side there was a bar, patrons sitting or leaning against it as beautiful men served them their drinks, black collars shining across each of their throats. The back wall had a dj stand set up, the middle of the spacious place a dancefloor, filled to the brim with dancing people, the music a steady beat in Jongin's chest as he looked his fill. To his right he could see a sitting area of sorts, male servers with collars that matched the bartenders attending to those seated.

"Cmon," Baekhyun shouted to be heard over the music, an eyebrow cocked as he grabbed hold of Jongin's hand. He began to lead him towards the bar, though confusion and excitement filled Jongin when Baekhyun swerved around the bar, one of the bartenders giving them a polite smile as he opened up a door that was hidden in the shadows.

" _Baek_ -" Jongin started but the words got lost as Baekhyun led him down a short hallway and through another door, this one embellished with gold detailing with a dragon breathing fire etched into the metal. Jongin stood in the doorway, dark kohl lined eyes wide, plump lips parted as he sucked in a breath. A soft beat poured through the speakers, the woman on the small stage at the back of the room swirling her hips as she lazily gazed at the crowd, leaned back against a gold pole. She wore a small white crop top, a flimsy pair of shorts that matched adorning her hips. She leaned forward, finger crooking at the crowd as her red lips quirked in a smirk. There were shouts and hollering as a few men pushed their friend on the stage, the man stumbling and falling to his knees before her. The woman smiled prettily down at him, her fingers threading through his silver hair before she tugged it back, her teeth shining in the dim lighting as she purred to the crowd.

"He's pretty, isn't he?" Jongin stood, transfixed, each word coming out of her mouth like a siren song. Baekhyun shot him a pleased look as he tugged on his hand and led them closer to the stage, his friend leading him around the room. There was a small bar in the corner, a small area where a few couples were dancing next to it. The rest of the room was furnished with couches of all sizes, tables full of drinks and drugs and other items Jongin didn't let his mind linger on. The room was smaller and housed less people than the main area but the tension in the air was palpable, the aura dark and hazy. Smoke and fog swirled from small braziers scattered throughout tables and Jongin couldn't help but take deep lungfuls of it, the smoke created a comforting haze in his mind as he kept his eyes on the woman on the stage. His body felt hot, his fingers tightening around Baekhyun's as he finally led them to a couch, the couch where the man on the stage was pushed from. Baekhyun let go of his hand as he sat down, leaving a space next to him that Jongin occupied.

"Guys, this is my friend Jongin." Baekhyun started, white teeth shining as he raised a hand to a passing server.

"Shh!" One of them shot Baekhyun a dirty look, gaze transfixed on the stage a few feet away from them.

"Jongin, this is Sehun, Minseok and Taehyung." The latter shot him a grin, leaning across the table to nod his head towards the stage.

"Newbie?" Jongin met his eyes and nodded, his cheeks feeling hot and he glad it was dark enough to not be noticeable.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jongin replied. A server stopped next to them, bowing to them as he held a tray down, shots lined up on it and all of them took one. Baekhyun took two before ordering him and Jongin a drink each, ignoring Jongin's protests. Baekhyun shot him a look, mouthing 'relax'. Jongin grinned weakly with the rest of them after that as he tilted his head back and downed the shot, the burn feeling good as it speared through him. Jongin couldn't help but turn his head back towards the stage, his breath catching in his throat as he watched. Within the few minutes that it had taken for them to sit down and take the shot, a chair had been brought out, the male that had been kneeling on the stage now sat down with his hands tied behind his back. Jongin swallowed thickly, suddenly wishing that that drink Baekhyun had ordered him were already in his hand so he had something to wash down what he was feeling. He'd never felt this sort of rush before, felt this turned on. And it wasn't even him up there, though a big part of him wished it were.

"That's Chanyeol, the lucky bitch." Jongin turned his head, it taking a moment for his hazy mind to recall the name of the male seated to his left.

"Sehun right?" He nodded, meeting Jongin's eyes for a moment before they returned to the stage. The man was pretty, his thin lips and hard eyes definitely something Jongin was attracted to. He'd always been attracted to men but he'd never really explored that side of him. He'd always been too busy with dancing and practice and school to even really consider his dating life outside of a few one night stands with women he'd meet at a club whenever he had a chance to actually go out. He'd dated a girl from the dance academy he attended for a few months but that had fizzled out pretty quickly. The music shifted beats, switching to something quicker and rougher and the woman on stage came back into view, having been hidden in the shadows in the back for a few moments. Jongin's breath caught in his throat, fingers clenching his thighs as he watched. She'd put on a golden and white masquerade mask, small dragons etched into either cheek and up and over each eye. She'd also put on a white shift, the fabric see through and showing off the golden bra and thong set she had on underneath. Her feet were bare, the dark heels she had on when Jongin came in gone now. The whole look almost seemed innocent though the predatory way she walked circles around the man, Chanyeol, said otherwise. Jongin had never seen a woman so confident in her sexuality, it had a low fire burning in his core.

Over the next hour, Jongin had a few drinks, the alcohol mixed with whatever was in those braziers had him relaxing and enjoying himself. Chanyeol had returned after a few songs, the woman on the stage dancing and teasing him until he was pleading for a release he wasn't going to get. Though when she untied him and sent him back to his seat, Chanyeol didn't seem to mind, his face alight with joy and admiration and something darker. Jongin didn't entirely understand, having only known sex as fucking and coming and that's it. He hadn't realized that there were different ways of getting off without actually.. getting off. It was a whole new world that he was slowly opening his eyes to.

"I'm gonna get another drink," Jongin said to Baekhyun who was busy flirting with Chanyeol, the latter sporting a charming grin as he leaned down to hear whatever Baekhyun had murmured. Baekhyun waved him off. Jongin just shook his head, pushing his hair away from his forehead as he pushed himself to his feet. He made his way to the bar across the room, settling himself down onto a stool. Jongin exhaled a deep breath, though his breath caught on the inhale as he looked over to his left, intending to look back at the now empty stage but he gaze got caught on the woman seated a few stools down. It was the woman who had been dancing on the stage. She cocked her head, her dark eyes meeting his and held them. Jongin's skin felt hot as she ran her gaze down his body, taking her time and he sat still, knuckles turning white as he gripped the edges of the stool on either side of his thighs.

"Here you go." Jongin jumped at the harsh clink of the glass hitting the bar in front of him, his cheeks flaring as he looked over at the bartender.

"T-Thanks," He hurried to say but the male had already left, filling out another order. Now that Jongin had looked away, he inhaled a deep breath before he brought the drink to his mouth, sipping the sugary drink. Jongin wasn't much for hard liquor, preferring the 'girly' drinks much more. This one was sweet with a sour kick that had him taking a few more sips.

"I knew a pretty boy like you would order a pussy drink like that." Jongin whipped his head to the side, the woman now leaning against the bar beside him, her body between his stool and the next. Her red mouth was parted in a feral smile, white teeth peeking through.

"What's your name?" Her voice was sugary and soft but had an edge to it, a huskiness that came out every now and again.

"Jongin." He blurted. His stomach felt hot, his pants tight as he looked away from her again to take another sip of his drink. Jongin felt parched but he wasn't sure alcohol would fix it.

"Shit, you're cute." She hummed, his body tensing when he felt her fingers brushing along the edge of his jaw. With the lightest bit of pressure she used her index and middle finger to turn his head back to face her. "First time here, I'm assuming?" He nodded.

"I figured, I'm Seulgi." Her fingers traced a path down the side of his neck until it reached where his shirt opened up. He'd undone the first few buttons when he was getting ready, showing off his dark skin. A shiver wracked his spine when her nails scraped over his collarbone and he sucked in a short breath. Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the reaction.

"So, what're you here for?" Her tone was playful, her body leaning in towards his. Jongin looked at her, his body relaxing when her hand moved away from his body, though he pushed down the longing he felt for more of her touch.

"My best friend told me about this place and I was curious, I guess," Jongin explained, his lips turning up into a shy smile. He turned back to his drink, tipping his head back as he let the alcohol wash down his throat, the sour kick making his nose scrunch up as he placed the glass back down on the bar.

"Curious about the club or curious about what we do here?" Jongin coughed a little, meeting her eyes though his cheeks flared with heat once more.

"Both."

Jongin wasn't sure what compelled him to accept her proposal when she offered to show him what it would be like to be with a woman like her. Maybe it was the alcohol flowing through his blood or maybe it was just the curiosity that had his cock half hard from the second he had walked in and seen her dominating aura from across the room. Either way, he was glad he did say yes even if a knot of nervousness had settled low in his gut the further into the club she brought him. She'd led him through a door nestled on the other side of the bar which led up a spiral staircase and then to a long, dark hallway that had doors veering off to either side. Her room was at the end of the hallway, the door adorned with the same dragon pattern that the door to the private club area had and the pattern that matched the golden mask she had worn on stage. Jongin's hand felt heavy and large compared to her small one, her fingers keeping a steady grip as she unlocked the door and led him through into the dark room. There was a large, four poster bed situated against the back wall, gold and black and white detailing adorning the bed posts, which were also curved into a dragon pattern, the maw of the dragon open at the ceiling. The bed sheets were black, soft fluffy pillows a shiny gold that went well with the two bed side tables that had a lamp each, the light a soft glow that set Jongin at ease. There were two sets of double doors in the room, one that seemed to lead to a balcony of sorts, city lights glittering from the foggy glass and the other a mystery he was sure he would find out at some point in the night. Or so he hoped.

"Sit." Seulgi gestured to the bed, letting go of his hand as she went off to a desk at the other side of the room. Jongin did as she said, settling himself on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers over the soft faux fur of the throw blanket, his mind going a mile a minute, matching his heartbeat as he watched her. Seulgi fished a few papers out of a drawer and a pen before she joined him on the bed.

"What's that?" Jongin's voice was soft though it felt too loud in this room, the quiet almost disconcerting since he had grown used to the noise of the music and voices in the last few hours that he'd been here.

"A consent form," Seulgi handed him the papers, a serious edge to her voice that hadn't been there a few minutes ago.

"But- I'm not paying you am I?" Seulgi's delicate laugh had Jongin's blush traveling to his ears as embarrassment crept up on him.

"No, tonight's on the house," Seulgi grinned, nodding towards the papers.

"It's just company policy here. Saves us from any sort of lawsuit if things go south."

"Oh, okay." Jongin nodded, eyes skimming the two pages before he took the pen from her. A shudder wracked his spine when her fingers brushed his and he pressed his lips together, not looking at her as he signed his name in the two places it was required. He handed the papers back to her and she left the bed to place them back on the desk. Jongin busied himself with watching his fingers brush over the throw blanket, trying not to think about what might happen tonight. He wasn't sure if excitement or nervousness was winning out right now. The soft patter of her feet on the hardwood floor told him that she had gotten close to him again but he kept his head down.

"Look at me." The demanding tone in her voice was evident, though the words were spoken in a hushed tone. Jongin obeyed, realizing that with him sitting down and her standing, he had to tilt his head back a little to look up at her.

"Good boy." The two words had Jongin's body tensing up again, mostly out of shock at the rush of arousal that went through him. They were just two words but they lit a fire in his blood that he hadn't felt in a long time, if ever.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Seulgi murmured. Jongin inhaled a lungful of air as he made himself meet her eyes and nod. Seulgi's features softened as she brushed her fingers over Jongin's cheek, thumb pressing over where his blush was deepest.

"Pretty boy." Jongin swallowed thickly, fingers tightening their grip on the blanket. He wasn't used to this, to feeling out of control and submissive but he found that he enjoyed it. He found himself relaxing, something he had a hard time doing in his life overall. It was refreshing and exciting. Her fingers moved lower, brushing over his bottom lip. Jongin playfully nipped at the pad of her finger and her little inhale had him smiling a little.

"Jongin."

"Seulgi."

"You've never done anything like this, have you?" Jongin shook his head, teeth biting down into the soft flesh of his lips.

"We'll go slow then." Seulgi placed a hand on his neck, fingers brushing softly along his heated skin. Goosebumps peppered his skin wherever her touch traveled.

"Do you know what a safeword is?" Jongin exhaled a little laugh, nodding.

"Yeah. I've never used one or made anyone use one but I know what it is. Do I need one?" Seulgi's fingers dipped lower, past the two open buttons on his chest. She popped open a third, meeting his gaze once more when she began speaking.

"Mm. It's simple. Red for stop. Yellow for slow down. Green for everything's alright and to keep going." Jongin nodded, replaying the words in his head a few times to remember them.

"Use red at any point if you're uncomfortable and want to stop, understand?" Jongin's eyes widened a little but he nodded again.

"Yes, _Mistress_." Jongin intended for the words to be playful but they came out a lot shakier than he intended. Seugli inhaled a short breath, her fingers stilling momentarily but she quickly shook off her surprise and popped open another button on his shirt.

"And you already know what to call me, you sure you haven't done this before?" Jongin's eyes widened in surprise. Seulgi flashed him a teasing smile, her fingers making quick work of the remaining buttons on his shirt before she took a step back.

"Take it off." Jongin complied, pulling his arms through the sleeves before he placed it beside him on the bed.

"You liked me calling you that?" Jongin asked shyly. Seulgi nodded, using her knee to nudge his legs apart so she could step between them.

"Very much so, baby." Jongin flushed at the pet name. His eyes flickered over her body, the white shift doing little to hide her body beneath.

"Is there.. Is there anything else you'd like me to call you?" Seulgi thought about it for a moment before she shook her head, dipping her head down to brush her mouth over his cheek.

"Mistress and my name are my favourites to have pretty boys like you moaning, but if you have anything else in mind, I'd love to hear it." Seulgi's mouth moved lower, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Jongin exhaled a shaky breath. She pressed a kiss to the other side of his mouth but when she pressed a kiss to his top lip only a moment later, he let out an aggravated huff and tilted his head back, brushing his mouth clear over hers. Seulgi let him but when he went to deepen the kiss, she pulled back, one palm traveling to the back of his neck.

"Patience." She murmured, lips brushing over his as she spoke. Jongin didn't listen, not one for being patient and he leaned up again to press his mouth more firmly against hers but she pulled back again, further this time. Her slim fingers moved to the back of his head to fist his hair there, hard enough that it had Jongin resisting the urge to whimper.

"It's your first time so I'm going to go easy on you but I still expect you to listen." A frustrated sigh out of Jongin had Seulgi tugging harshly on his hair again, this time a little whine did leave his throat. Jongin would've been embarrassed had he not caught the pleased look in her eye.

"Okay, okay, I'll listen. But just kiss me already." Jongin's voice took on a whiny tone, his fingers reaching out to take hold of her hips and tug her in closer. Seulgi's left hand cupped the side of Jongin's jaw, tilting his head back as she brushed her mouth over his. Jongin sighed happily into her mouth when she finally applied pressure, their lips moving and melding together slowly. It was a slow burning kiss, each of them taking their time exploring and tasting the other, Jongin's lips parting when Seulgi swiped her tongue over them. Jongin groaned into her mouth when she pulled herself up onto his lap, her hips pressing down immediately against him. He almost regretted wearing jeans that were so tight, especially as with every second of her sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips, his cock grew in the confines of them. Seulgi's fingers tightened in his hair once more, pulling his head back with a harsh tug that had Jongin's scalp burning but he found that he enjoyed the pain, it sending a rush of pleasure straight through his core.

"Seulgi," Jongin whimpered, his fingers gripping her hips tighter.

"Yeah, baby?" Seulgi's warm breath against the sensitive skin of his throat had a shiver arcing up the bottom of his spine. Jongin didn't respond, body tensing as he grew too shy and embarrassed to voice what he wanted. He'd never had to do anything like this with anyone else, had never let go of his control so thoroughly. He wanted to but he found himself still holding back.

"Hey." Seulgi's demeanor softened as her palms slid down to cup both of his cheeks, tilting his head back so that when he opened his eyes, he was looking up at her fully. "It's alright, Jongin. I promise nothing you say will be wrong or bad. Just try to relax okay?" Seulgi's dark eyes shone with concern, her brows slightly pulled down.

"I.. I'll try," Jongin amended, his teeth scraping along his lip.

"Good boy," Seulgi smiled prettily at him, her thumb tracing delicate circles along his jawbone. Jongin blushed once more, ducking his head down a little as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck, breathing in the scent of her. She smelled like a field of flowers but it wasn't an overpowering scent.

"What a pretty, shy boy you are." Seulgi's voice was still soft, her hands sliding down Jongin's bare chest. He shivered when her nails scraped along the muscles of his lower stomach.

"But..." Seulgi tilted her body back, hips pushing down into Jongin as she swirled them around. His breathing hitched as she rubbed herself over him, his cock hardening once more with the friction.

"Pretty, shy boys like you are always the sluttiest." Jongin's body felt on fire.

"Please," a low whimper left his throat when she pressed down over him, the friction and the tightness of his jeans painful at this point.

"What's that?"

"It hurts." Seulgi clicked her tongue once, pushing her body back so that she was seated on his thighs now, her gaze moving down his body to see the tent in his jeans.

"Poor boy." Jongin hissed out a breath when her palm pressed down harshly, his hips jutting up out of his control. Seulgi's head cocked and she pressed down harder, running up her palm up along the length of him. Jongin's hands moved to the blankets on either side of him, his knuckles whitening as a low moan left his plump lips.

" _Fuck_." Seulgi's laugh was a delicate sound but Jongin noted the dark tone to it, his eyes half open as he pushed his gaze back up to hers.

"You said it hurts but you're liking this," amusement crept into her voice as she squeezed him through the confines of the fabric, another low moan leaving Jongin.

"You're into pain, aren't you?" Jongin refused to meet her gaze after that, his cheeks giving away just how spot on she was. He'd always suspected that he was into pain but he'd never explored that part of him.

"Look me at me when I ask you a question." Seulgi's left hand roughly gripped his chin to tug his head back in her direction, her fingers squeezing his cheeks. His eyebrows pulled down as he squirmed under her intense gaze.

"You look at me and you answer me when I ask you a question, understand?" Jongin's whined quietly, his jaw stinging a little from her harsh grip once she let go of his face.

"Yes, Mistress." Seulgi's eyes had darkened but she offered him a small pleased smile.

"Get back on the bed and take everything off." Seulgi moved off of his lap and Jongin took a few seconds to breathe before he unbuttoned his jeans and stood up to tug them down, his black boxers following suit, along with his shoes and socks. He left them in a pile on the floor, his blush spreading down his neck as his erection sprung up once freed but he tried to ignore it. Jongin moved up onto the bed, pushing himself back until he hit the headboard and he sat there, watching Seulgi as she rummaged in the bedside table to his left. She pulled out a bottle of lube, a blindfold and a small rope. Jongin swallowed thickly upon seeing them. He knew from what Baekhyun had told him earlier that day that he'd let the woman he was with fuck him and he'd gone into detail about it but hearing about it from someone else and actually experiencing it was completely different and Jongin was definitely nervous.

"Seulgi?"

"Red, Yellow or Green baby?" Seulgi asked softly, climbing back onto the bed but only after she tugged the white shift off, leaving her in the gold bra and thong set. It made her skin shine beautifully in the low light.

"Oh. Green," Jongin answered quickly, knowing that despite feeling nervous, he didn't want to stop. She flashed him a small smile.

"Lay down." Jongin scooted down, teeth biting into his lower lip.

"You ever been tied up before?" Jongin shook his head.

"Want to be?" Jongin thought it over for a second before nodding.

"Yeah." Seulgi shot him a look and he quickly mumbled, "Yes, Mistress."

"Arms up." Jongin lifted his arms over his head, scooting down the bed a little more so that the angle was easier for him. With a few smooth moves, Seulgi had looped the rope around each of his wrists and then tied them to the pole that went across the headboard. Jongin's nose scrunched up as he tugged on it, getting a small thrill out of this element of control taken from him too.

"Would you be okay with me putting a blindfold on you, baby? It'll make this feel a lot better for you," Seulgi explained, holding a black blindfold in her palms as she studied his expression. The caring way she went about everything made him feel really comfortable and he was glad that she was his first time with experimenting with this side of things.

"I think so," Jongin said softly. Seulgi nodded, leaning up to wrap it around his head and slide it over his eyes.

"Good?" Jongin nodded, leaning his head back as he inhaled a deep breath. Jongin's hands tightened into fists when he felt her straddle his hips, on edge with not knowing what she would do next.

"Bet you never thought you'd end up being someone's bitch boy, huh baby?" Jongin exhaled a shaky breath, the words spearing through him in a rush that had his cock twitching against his stomach.

"I'm _not_ ," Jongin whined.

"Really?" Seulgi's fingers coasted down along the middle of his chest.

"You're not my little bitch boy? Not at all?" Jongin shook his head, fingernails digging into his palms.

" _Shit_ ," Jongin hissed. Seulgi grinned, her slim fingers stroking a quick rhythm over his cock. Her thumb swiped over the swollen head, precome smearing over her fingers as she squeezed him tightly before she let go.

"I don't believe you." Seulgi sat up and nudged his legs apart so she could sit between them. Dragging her nails down the inside of his thighs, she leaned down, lips pressing soft kisses along Jongin's right hipbone. He squirmed, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as a whimper threatened to surface.

"Seulgi."

"Spread your legs." Jongin hesitated for a moment before he tugged his knees up, letting his legs fall open a second later. He felt exposed like this and he was suddenly glad for the blindfold.

"What're you-" Jongin was cut off by a surprised gasp when he suddenly felt the warm heat of her mouth around his cock.

"Fuck." A moan left him as his hips jerked up, his fists tightening. Seulgi's tongue swirled around the head, her mouth sucking softly before she pushed her head down and took more of him into her mouth, her palm sliding down to wrap around the rest of him. Jongin whimpered when she flattened her tongue and took him almost completely into her mouth, his mind growing foggy from the pleasure. Everything felt heightened with his eyes covered and his hands tied. Seulgi took him into her mouth a few more times before she pulled off of him with a soft pop, her tongue licking away at the saliva and precome that had smeared over her lips.

"That feel nice, pretty boy?"

"Shit, yeah. Yes, mistress," Jongin hurried to correct himself, his hips squirming, hoping she'd go back down on him.

"I'm going to try something else now okay?" Jongin whined a little in response, unsure if it was a whine because he just wanted her to hurry up and do it or because he was nervous about it.

"If you don't like-"

"If I don't like it, tell you right away, I know. I got it. Just do it. _Please_." The sound of the slap echoed before it fully registered to Jongin, a pitiful whimper leaving him when the sting in his thigh fully came to life.

"You're lucky this is your first time, pretty boy otherwise I'd be fucking that smart mouth of yours by now." Jongin couldn't keep the pleased grin from his face, his toes curling in the bed.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. Jongin's teeth bit into his lip when he heard the cap on the lube as Seulgi opened it. A minute later, he tensed up, her fingers spreading warm lube over his hole.

"Seulgi," Jongin said quietly, squirming a little.

"You're alright, baby. Still green?"

"Still green."

"You gotta relax baby, you'll like this, I promise." Jongin nodded and sucked in a few deep lungfuls of air, making his mind go blank and his muscles relax like he would before a dance performance.

"That's it," Seulgi murmured, her fingers circling his rim before she slowly began to push her index finger inside of him. She made it to the first knuckle, letting him adjust before she attempted to push to the second knuckle.

"You're doing so good, baby. Taking my fingers so well already." It wasn't exactly painful, not with how thin her finger was but it was a weird sensation for him. He'd never even attempted anything like this before. Seulgi pushed the rest of her index finger in, staying still for a few seconds before she pulled it out. Jongin released a shaky breath, his teeth digging into his lip.

"Colour." Seulgi demanded, her finger slipping back into him, easier this time and the next.

"Green." Jongin hurried to say, his cock twitching as the first finger finally started to feel good but it was a dull pleasure, barely there since she was doing it so slow and her fingers were so small. Jongin's hips squirmed, pushing down on her finger.

"More?" Jongin made a little noise of agreement, stilling when he felt a second finger. Within a minute, he had that one inside of him too, her movements speeding up a bit as she began to scissor him open slowly. Jongin grunted when she slipped a third finger in, that one going in a lot more smoothly.

"Doing so well," Seulgi crooned.

"More." Jongin pleaded. Seulgi readjusted her fingers, pushing them in deeper before she crooked them inside of him, tilting them up, finding that special spot inside of him.

"Oh- _Oh, there_."

"Yeah, baby? That feel good?" Jongin whimpered in reply, hips pushing down on her fingers. His cock was so hard by now, the pressure on his prostate sending pleasure shooting throughout all of him, he was sure he could come just from this.

" _No, no, no_ ," Jongin whined, his hips squirming when Seulgi pulled her fingers out of him.

"Jongin."

"Please, _Seulgi_ ," his whine was a lot louder this time, more desperate.

" _Jongin_ ," Seulgi snapped. He quieted, cheeks pink as he stilled, his feet pushing down into the mattress.

"You want to come, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, Seulgi, please." Jongin would've normally been embarrassed by how needy he sounded but at some point during all of this, he'd let himself slip into this role fully.

"Behave." Jongin exhaled a deep breath, ears straining when he heard the cap of the lube bottle pop open again. He wasn't sure what she was doing, he thought her fingers had enough lube but maybe not?

"This is a little bigger than my fingers, baby but I know you can take it. You can take it, can't you pretty boy?" Jongin opened his mouth to reply but he got distracted by the pressure against his hole. Whatever it was was thicker than her fingers and harder, some sort of toy.

"What is it?" Jongin asked, groaning softly when it slipped past his rim. It burned a little but the pleasure definitely outweighed any pain.

"A toy," Seulgi teased, pushing it in a couple more inches until she heard him suck in a breath when the head of it had pressed against his prostate.

"Colour," Seulgi checked, pleased when Jongin whined out, "Green." His hips lifted as she began to start a slow rhythm of thrusting it in and out of him, her left hand gripping his thigh in a firm grip, keeping his legs spread. Jongin moaned lowly, hips jerking up.

"Fuck, that feels good," Jongin whimpered. Seulgi hummed, stopping her movements for a second so she could press a button on the bottom of the toy, starting up the vibrator before she pushed it back inside of him, pressing the vibrator against his prostate. Jongin cursed, hips jerking wildly, arms straining against the restraints as he choked on a moan. His mind felt full of stars and sunshine and gold the longer she kept it pressed against him.

"Fuck, fuck. Seulgi, oh my god," Jongin's toes curled against the mattress, his stomach tightening with every passing second.

"That's it, baby," Seulgi cooed, her left hand wrapping around his cock. Jongin lost his breath, his head arching back as a loud moan left his throat.

"Please- Please, I'm gonna, I wanna come." Seulgi's brows raised, her wrist twisting as she ran her thumb over the head of his cock, pressing down against it as she spoke.

"Is that how you ask?" Jongin almost didn't register what she said, so lost in all these new feelings and pleasure but he managed to choke out, "Please, Seulgi, can I come?"

"Go ahead, pretty boy," Seulgi replied quickly, knowing that there was no way Jongin would be able to hold on for his first time. A few seconds later, Jongin's mind went blank, his plump lips parted on a silent moan as the air was knocked out of his lungs. His orgasm swept through him, come spurting over Seulgi's hand and over his stomach. He was lost in the feelings, his body feeling weightless and light as the aftershocks continued to sweep through his body. Dimly, he heard her click the vibrator off as she gently removed it from him. Seulgi left the bed, going into the next room over, one of the doors leading to a bathroom where she wet a wash cloth. Jongin whimpered softly as she came back and cleaned him up with it, cooing soft words as she did so. Telling him how well he did as she untied him and he slowly came down from the high of it all. He could definitely agree with Baekhyun after that and that was just a sliver of the world that he was being welcomed into. Jongin couldn't wait to see what would come next.


End file.
